


Looking out for you

by yinniee



Category: Last Legacy (Visual Novel)
Genre: Flirting, Kissing, Other, Swordfighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29918211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinniee/pseuds/yinniee
Summary: "I might get my ass absolutely handed to me."MC and Anisa spar. Chaos ensues.
Relationships: Anisa/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Looking out for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [antLLs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/antLLs/gifts).



> Hello LGBTQ+ community! Today I give you homoerotic sparring, tomorrow? Who knows...

Gravel crunches under my boots as I walk over to the training grounds. The sun is shining and there are no clouds to be seen in the sky, the perfect day to train outside.

The sight in front of me makes me do a double take before entering the training grounds. It's MC, training with a dummy, hitting it with their arming sword. They grunt as they put force into their attacks. Their footwork is sloppy and they keep themselves unguarded, but apart from that, they are dealing significant damage to the dummy.

"I can see you, you know?" They start, thrusting their sword at their "opponent's" chest, driving the tip of their blade inside of it. Getting their sword out of the dummy and turning around to look at me, they grin lazily. "Enjoying the view?"

I raise an eyebrow and smirk lightly, "I would, if you weren't messy with it. And what's up with protecting yourself, is that just none of your concern?" Walking over to them, I inspect the dummy and the damage it had taken. "If this was a real opponent, they would've taken any opportunities to kill you." I turn to them and lock gazes with MC. "And you gave your enemy a lot of them."

They flush, breaking eye contact and rub the back of their neck. "I know, I know." They chuckle, their gaze wandering back to me, "Which is why I've been training. Though a dummy hardly stimulates an attack."

A laugh escapes my lips and a smile settles on my face. "I do recall Sage getting slapped by the 'hands' of the dummy." My gaze locks onto MC's. "Any chance I could get a sparring partner for today?"

"Learning firsthand from the master? How could I pass up such an opportunity?" They salute jokingly and bow deeply, "At your disposal, general." Their eyes twinkle with mischief.

A smile spreads on my face. "Let's see what you're made of, then." I hang my scabbard, along with my sword, on one of the racks provided and pick up one of the knightly swords from the training grounds. The sword is a bit unfamiliar, considering I've been using mine for so long, but I get used to its feeling pretty easily.

MC takes a few steps back and gets into a defensive stance, pointing their sword at me. "I might get my ass absolutely handed to me." They stop, a pensive look crossing their face. Their grip on the sword falters for a bit, and they put their arm down completely. "Yeah, that's it, I might get my ass handed to me."

A snort escapes my lips and I watch them, a small smile painted across my face. "Are you ready?"

They nod decisively, getting back into their defensive pose. This time, MC's sword is pointed at my chest.

I take a step back and point my sword at them as well, watching them intently. MC's hands are shaking slightly, the sword in their hand unfamiliar. Although they have been training, they've only been training against a dummy, not a real person. Their eyebrows are furrowed and their gaze locks with mine.

Springing to action, they rush forward, their sword raised high above their head, hoping to get an easy win. I parry, however, making MC lose their balance. Stepping to the side so that they don't crash into me, I watch MC try and find their footing, only to fall on their face.

They are quick to get back up, though, and, besides a few scrapes, seem to be unharmed. MC dashes towards me, practically flinging themselves at me.

Our swords clash just as they skid to a halt. MC grunts as they try to push me away. I huff lightly, as I hadn't expected them to put so much force in it.

My gaze flickers down to their feet and I smirk. I release some of the grip on my sword, making MC come slightly closer to me.

"I had expected you to take my advice to heart, dear," I start, "but it seems that might've not been the case." Sweeping their feet out from underneath them, I pin MC to the ground, my sword at their neck.

They laugh heartily, raising their hands up in surrender. "Alright, alright. I should've listened to you. You were right, Anisa."

I nod lightly, putting the sword on the ground and slightly readjusting my position. "Guess you lost, hm?" My hand trails up and down their waist.

A blush adorns MC's cheeks. "I see this as a complete win!" They flash me a grin.

Brushing some dirt away from their face, I frown. "... MC, I literally have you pinned to the ground. My sword was at your throat."

They fiddle with their hands before deciding on putting them on my thighs, giving a light squeeze. "Exactly my point."

I can feel my face heat up as I retract my hands, my mouth agape. I swallow thickly and avert my eyes, trying desperately not to hold eye contact.

MC chuckles from below me and squeezes once more. "How about a rematch? Just so that you can beat my ass again and feel better."

My eyes flit back to MC. Humming, I nod, getting off them and offering them my hand.

MC flashes me a smile. "Thank you." They pick up both our swords, handing me mine back.

I take mine with a light bow of my head and go a few steps back. 

MC, however, seem to have other plans as they, once again, start rushing at me. Their sword right in front of them, pointed at my shoulder. 

As I am about to parry, they drop their sword. I watch the weapon as it falls to the ground. My eyebrows furrow and the grip on my sword falters. 

Just as my gaze goes back to MC, they push me hard, making me lose my footing and stumble backwards, before jumping behind me and catching me just as I am about to make contact with the ground.

Cold steel bites into my throat as I realize they have a dagger pushed against it.

I blink. Once, twice. But I can't seem to make words, they are stuck in my throat. I swallow thickly.

"Guess I won?" I can practically hear their grin in their words. "I've been training with Sage, you know? He's been a good teacher, taught me to play dirty. I let you see me train, I even alerted you that I knew you were there." They chuckle lightly, "Guess you didn't expect that?" MC presses themselves closer to me, "Thank you for teaching me, but you should've taken your own advice, dear." 

A shiver runs down my spine as their breath tickles my ear. 

I swallow thickly, looking at the shiny dagger at my throat. "Wh-Where'd you get those moves from? Surely Sage couldn't have taught you that."

They laugh lightly, "No, of course not. Sage could never, he'd stab you head on." MC flexes their hand around the handle of the dagger, "I guess you could say I've seen this move before. Just wanted to see if I could pull it off."

I make a move to turn towards MC and they quickly remove the dagger from my throat. Smiling, I turn completely. My gaze finds theirs, "You did well. Trickery is a good card to have up your sleeve." I reach my hand out to theirs, gingerly plucking the dagger from between their fingers and gently trailing it on their chest and up their throat, tilting their chin up with it. "But your opponent can use trickery too. Or see through your plan."

MC's breath hitches and a blush blooms on their cheeks. Their throat bobs as they swallow. Something flashes in their eyes and I swear I see them flit to my lips.

They shift slightly closer to me, aware of the dagger pressed against their neck. As their eyes flit between mine and my lips, they ask, "Can I...?"

Slowly, carefully, I remove the dagger from their neck. My hands find purchase in their shirt, gently pulling MC towards me. "Please."

They lean in, their eyes already closed. My breath hitches as their lips meet mine. It's barely a kiss and MC pulls away after a few seconds. But it leaves me dizzy and wanting more. 

MC's hands find my waist, delicately pulling me closer to them. "Anisa, I..."

I lean in, closing the distance between us once more. The feel of their lips on mine is electrifying. I shudder slightly, taken aback at how good this feels. They kiss back, their hands tracing mindless patterns on my sides. 

Pulling away, both of us are slightly out of breath. I lean my forehead against MC's and close my eyes.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." They whisper, voice trembling slightly.

A laugh bubbles out of my throat and I open my eyes, watching them with adoration. "Guessing from when you materialized on my desk?"

They flush slightly and avoid eye contact. MC clears their throat, "N-No, of course not. What made you think that?"

I snort and pull back to kiss them one last time. "Of course, of course." I get up, offering my hand to help them up. "Let's go inside and get you cleaned up."


End file.
